


School Girl

by rabbitslove



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitslove/pseuds/rabbitslove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this book, I often choose names for my character's that correspond with their personality. For example, Heloise means fighter, Erna means serious, and Amana means faithful. All of these characters' names, I hope you can see., fit their personality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Heloise was on her way home from school. She walked with her friends, not really engaging in conversation, just walking along, staring at the ground, and clutching her books tightly to her chest. She wore her school uniform just like every other girl in her prep school, except that she always folded her cuffed her right sleeve and left her left sleeve alone.

"Hey, what's bothering you?" One of her friends, Amana playfully punched her arm.

Heloise flinched and wrinkled her nose. "Nothing," she mumbled.

Amana and her other friend, Erna, frowned. "You wrinkled your nose," Erna said. "It's not 'nothing'."

Heloise only sighed, and held her books tighter.

"It's Matt, isn't it?" Amana said.

Heloise flinched again, as if she had been close to being slapped, and wrinkled her nose again.

"It is," Amana deduced.

Heloise gave a small nod.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" Erna asked.

Heloise nodded again.

Amana scoffed. "The likes of him didn't deserve you anyways," Amana said in her best impersonation of serious Erna.

"Agreed," Erna said, becoming confused when she did not understand why her friends laughed two seconds later.

Heloise stopped laughing quicker than Amana, and was back to her depressed state. She blinked heavily at the ground to keep the tears in.

Amana and Erna shared a sympathetic look before hugging Heloise. "It'll be alright," Amana whispered.

"I hope," Heloise whispered back.

Erna pulled away from the hug first. She checked the time on the watch she had on her left wrist.

"Oh gosh!" Erna said. "It's nearly four. I must get home!" Then, Erna quickly jogged out of sight.

"Erna can be..." Amana trailed.

"...So serious," Heloise finished for Amana, and they both giggled.

As soon as it had come, the joy left Heloise's body. She slumped over her books again and walked forward. Amana walked with her, easily keeping pace with the slow, depressed prep student.

"It's okay. This will all blow over soon," Amana said.

Heloise straightened. "You're right. I won't let this get to me!"

Amana smiled at a job well done. She knew her friend would bounce back quickly. "I'll see you tomorrow, then. Call me if you need anything, _anything_ , at all." Then, Amana turned onto another street.

Heloise proudly marched home, her head high and Matt behind her. What she didn't notice was the car trailing slowly behind her...

Heloise began to hum as se neared her house. She began to fantasize about a nice, hot bath, a good book to read, and listening to Luke Bryan harmonize about country girls, drinking by the edge of a pier, and compatibility. She could just hear the catchy music now, tidbits of songs rolling around in her ears. She hummed rather loudly along to each tune.

 _"When I got the news today_  
_I didn't know what to say._  
_So I just hung up the phone._  
_I took a walk to clear my head,_  
_This is where the walking lead_  
_Can't believe you're really gone_  
_Don't feel like going home_

 _So I'm gonna sit right here_  
_On the edge of this pier_  
_Watch the sunset disappear_  
_And drink a beer."_

 _"Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you baby_  
_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_  
_Do I have your love, am I still enough_  
_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_  
_Give you everything that you ever wanted_  
_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_  
_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_  
_Baby, do I?"_

 _"And we spent that week wide open_  
_Upside down beside the ocean_  
_I didn't know where it was goin'_  
_Just tryin' to keep my heart on the tracks_  
_I should've known that kind of feelin'_  
_Would last longer than that week did_  
_Blown away and barely breathin'_  
_Sunday came and it was over_  
_Now she's got me twisted_  
_Like an old beach roller coaster."_

" _Got a little boom in my big truck_  
_Gonna open up the doors and turn it up_  
_Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud_  
_Gonna watch you make me fall in love_  
_Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor_  
_Up on the tool box, it don't matter_  
_Down on the tailgate_  
_Girl I can't wait_  
_To watch you do your thing_

 _Shake it for the young bucks sittin'_ _-"_

About right there, Heloise was violently pulled away from her thoughts as a strong hand grabbed her and pulled her away from the longings of home. "Stop!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. "Help!" She screamed over and over futilely, wondering where in the world her neighbors could be. Her screaming ended when a male voice yelled, "Shut up, bitch!" and a fist hammered into her skull. Her mind reeling, her eyes were covered, her hands bound, her mouth gagged, her body was thrown onto a metal surface.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI Jesse Cardoza had quickly responded to the 911 call. He walked over to Horatio, who was whispering to an officer. The officer walked away as Jesse approached.

"Hostage situation," Horatio informed him without Jesse even having to ask.

"Name? Info? Hair color? Eye color? Height?" Jesse asked, his words tumbling quickly after each other, as if they were running a race.

And they were. He was running a race against time. Jesse knew the hostages don't live long. He knew kidnappers would quickly get bored with their findings.

"Her name's Heloise. She's eighteen. Brunette, green eyes. Shoulder length hair. Around 5'5''," Horatio said. "Stolen on her way home from school." Horatio's eyes pierced Jesse's brown ones. "We need to find her before she becomes a cold body on our examination table."

Jesse nodded. He preceded into the victim's house with a heavy heart, knowing that he'd blame himself entirely if the girl ended up that way. He found the victim's parents in the living room, sitting on the couch and rubbing each other's hands. They both looked equally tired and shaken, eyes sunken in and worry lines creasing their faces. John and Elaine Dorset, parents to the missing Heloise.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dorset," Jesse said to them. "I'm Jesse Cardoza." God, how he felt like a little kid, introducing himself to stranger. He tried to make his voice sound charismatic and calming. "I would like to ask you some questions so that it'll be easier to find your daughter."

John Dorset did not move a muscle, just kept staring down at the coffee table. Elaine Dorset looked up with wide, "help me" eyes. Taking that as an invitation to proceed, Jesse began the interrogation. "What time did you last see Heloise?"

"In the morning, before she left for school," Elaine said. The faintest of voices had whispered out of that scared mouth. Jesse had to strain to hear her.

"Do you have an estimated time?" Jesse asked, writing in a little notebook he had brought along. He could feel Horatio's eyes burning into the back of his head, waiting for him to mess up, to say something wrong, ask the wrong question.

"7:33," Mrs. Dorset managed. "I know because I looked at the clock as she left." Fresh tears streaked down Elaine's already tear-soaked cheeks. "I was so busy this morning that I forgot to tell her that I love her." Elaine collapsed onto John's shoulder. The only movement Mr. Dorset made was to put a hand on her head.

"Well, Mrs. Dorset, we are working very hard so that you can tell your daughter how much you love her in person," Jesse said in his most calming voice. "At what time did you notice that your daughter was missing?"

"Right away," Elaine croaked out, her throat hoarse from the exertion of crying. "She's here when we get home, unless she texts us otherwise."

"Does she have a key of her own to get into the house?"

Elaine's head gave way to the tiniest nod that Jesse had ever witnessed.

"Does Heloise have any enemies, or anybody that would want to hurt her?"

Elaine furiously shook her head. "Nobody would ever have wanted to hurt my little angel." She paused, "But she did text me earlier in the day to say that something had happened to her and her boyfriend."

Jesse leaned forward. "Can we get the name of her boyfriend?"

"Matt," Elaine swallowed. "Matt Snaugh."

Jesse wrote down Matt's name and emphasized it by underlining it. As he did, Mr. Dorset raised his head and spoke.

"I never did like that Matt of hers," John said in his own hoarse voice. "He was corrupting my child. If I found out it was him-"

"Leave that to us," Jesse said. "You can ensure that we will find Heloise's kidnapper the cold justice he deserves."

Then, "Thank you for your time. Call us if you have more information." Jesse stood up and walked away.


End file.
